Later Life
by EllaCullen-Black
Summary: The life of the Cullens 50 years after BD Nessie, Jacob, their kids and the rest of the Cullens are back in Forks and starting high school


Summary: Set 50 years after Breaking Dawn and Renesmee and Jacob are happily married with 3 children.

Chapter 1

Renesmee's POV

"Ness, Nessie babes wake up." Jacob whispered in my ear. I grumbled but opened my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily rolling over.

"Its six thirty sweetie. You need to get ready for school."

"Mmm I suppose so." I said, annoyed. "Come on then we'd better get the kids up." This should be fun, Ethan sleeps just as deeply as Jake, and the twins aren't that much better.

"Don't worry Ness I'll do it." Jake said, an evil grin playing on his face, "Just cover your ears." He said this in a sly way making me wonder what on earth he could be doing. With that he winked and walked out of the room taking a huge megaphone with him. I laughed as he walked down the corridor, yelling as he went "CALLING ALL BLACKS! WAKE UP! WAKE UP NOW!" I heard Ella scream as she heard him and I laughed even harder.

"Dad, what the HELL?" Lily screamed.

"It's the only way to get you up." Jake said in his defence. I chuckled again then sighed and went into Ethan's room to try and get him up. He was still half asleep but was already dressed in designer jeans and shirt.

"Good, you're up. Now would you like breakfast?" I asked politely already knowing the answer. He smiled as he nodded, his stomach growling, I rolled my eyes and ran to get ready myself.

When we were all dressed and fed we ran to the main house where the rest of my family were gathered. "Finally you're here! Come on, we don't want to be late on our first day!" Aunt Alice squealed leading the way into the huge garage. "Ok, so me, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will go in the M3. Edward, Bella and one of the kids can go in the Volvo." At this point Ethan broke her off by saying "I'm thirty that hardly counts as a kid does it!"

"Alright, alright. The very strong and mighty Ethan can go with Bella and Edward. The rest of you can take Nessie's car." We all piled into the cars and set off for school. In the car, Jake and I went over the façade again with Ella and Lily one more time "Mom we know already! Da- I mean Jacob, Ethan, Ella and I are biological siblings as are you and Grandpa Edward; Rosalie and Jazz are twins and we were all adopted along with Grandma Bella, Emmett and Alice by Esme and Carlisle. Happy?" She really had memorised the whole story but I was still worried that one of them would slip up and we would have to move away again. "Yes, I'm happy." We were pulling into Forks High School now. I loved being back in Forks, Washington my rainy home town; I'd missed so much over the last 50 years. I smiled and got out of the car and went to my family. Jacob put his hand around my waist in an obvious 'she's mine so back off' kind of way. Absolutely everyone was staring at us and whispering to their friends. I heard a few of these whispers as we made our way up to the main office. _Whoa check it out identical twins!_ One muppet said, a lustful expression on his face as he winked at my daughters, I growled under my breath but carried on walking. We entered the office and my father walked up to the front desk the rest of us behind him. The middle aged women behind the desk looked up from her work, as we approached her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly at the sight of us. I saw Jacob roll his eyes and Ella stifled a giggle. Dad proceeded to 'dazzle' the poor woman. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and these are my siblings we are the new students. I believe you have our timetables." He said in his silkiest voice.

"Erm, yes, yes of course. They're here somewhere." She muttered this to herself whilst faffing with the papers on her desk. "Ah here they are. Now which one of you is Alice Cullen, freshman?" she said peering at each of us.

"That would be me Ms." Aunt Alice said dancing through us to collect her things.

"Oh, right. Well here you are then." She said sheepishly. "Err. Edward Cullen, sophomore?"

"Right here." Dad said stepping forwards to get his papers. This continued for several minutes and then she got to my name and was stuck.

"Ru- Re?" she tried and failed to pronounce my ridiculous name so I just went forwards and took my things.

"Its pronounced Ru-nez-mae" I said as if talking to an idiot, which I basically was.

"Oh I see." She paused. "Pretty." And she continued to distribute timetables. This year I would be a freshman along with my daughters, my mother and Alice. Jake, Ethan and Emmett would be juniors and Dad, Jasper and Rose sophomores. "Come on Mo-Ness, we've got to get to class." Lily said.

"Great, this will be fun." I said sarcastically. "What have we got?" I asked this hoping I had at least one class with my Jake.

"We freshman's have got art. I don't know about the others, sorry." Ella replied.

"Its ok, just wish I have a lesson with Jake." The rest of the morning passed by and suddenly it was lunch. I sat with my family at a large table in a corner; the stares still hadn't died down and were starting to get on my nerves. That was when we saw Ethan walk into the room, look around and then his eyes widened. We all followed his stare and what we saw made my eyes widen too.


End file.
